


[Fanart] More Light Than Heat

by UnUnpredictableMe (DraejonSoul)



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, Fluff, Inspired by Fanfiction, fanart inspired by fanfic, garcy, sick cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26133730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraejonSoul/pseuds/UnUnpredictableMe
Summary: Fanart inspired by a scene in potterandpromises' "Here and Now" series
Relationships: Garcia Flynn/Lucy Preston
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	[Fanart] More Light Than Heat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [potterandpromises](https://archiveofourown.org/users/potterandpromises/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Here and Now](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18673765) by [potterandpromises](https://archiveofourown.org/users/potterandpromises/pseuds/potterandpromises). 



**Author's Note:**

> The chapter this scene was derived from was actually a prompt request I made. I loved the scene so much, I HAD to draw it. ^^


End file.
